Final EDstination 3
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When the group of Camp Lazlo cheats death, they begin to die. However they turn to the remaining survivors of Ed, Edd, n, Eddy for help. Final EDstination 3 shall not be deleted!
1. Chapter 1: Premonition

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Lazlo, Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or any of these characters except Mark and Sean.**

**9090909090909090909**

"This is going to be the best field trip ever," Lazlo said.

"Totally, and you are not letting any girls sit on our side like on the geyser field trip, right?" Raj said.

"I thought you got over that," Lazlo said.

"Well, I didn't," Raj said.

"This is going to be the worst field trip ever," Edward said. "What moron would want to see the 'cheese factory?'" Edward asked.

"Oh, oh, we would," Chip and Skip yelled together.

"Let's see, all my health buddies are with me. Now I can enjoy a nice safe ride," Samson said.

"Um, Mrs. Doe, would you like to sit next to me on the bus?" Scoutmaster Lumpus said.

"Uh, no scoutmaster Lumpus, I have to sit with my own scouts," Jane Doe said.

"Oh, yes, of course," Lumpus said, disappointed.

"I can't believe we have to be on the same spot as the Bean scouts," Gretchen said

"It can't be that bad," Almandine said.

"OK campers, get on the bus. We're about to leave," Slinkman said.

And they were on their way.

On the highway, there was a log truck. It was driving very fast.

"Hey, he can't drive like that," Slinkman said.

"He's right, we should all drive at the same speed limit," Almandine explained. But as she was explaining the logs started falling off. And one of the crashed through the windshield and crushed Almandine. And with that all hell broke loose.

Samson was desperately using his health buddies, but when he got to the inhaler it sprayed in his eyes, causing him to go blind. He tried to walk around, but fell out of the window, and he was crushed by another log.

Chip and Skip were running around in a panic, but then another log crashed into the bus impaling Chip and Skip in that order.

Slinkman tried to gain control, knowing some scout already died, but another log came crashing through the windshield, smashing his head.

And electrical fuse caused a small fire to burn Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen in that order.

Raj decided that he would try to take control of the bus, and he tried to, but the log that killed Slinkman swerved, and pushed Raj out of the bus and falling into the road and being crushed by a car.

A sharp pipe was flying towards Jane Doe, but Lumpus got in front of it and it impaled him instead but proceeded to go ahead and impale Jane Doe.

Clam was running around when another log hit the bus and exploded sending a fireball through the rest of the bus killing Clam and Lazlo in that order.

Then Lazlo woke up.

_'Oh my God, everyone on the bus is going to die'_ Lazlo thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Pile Up

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Lazlo, or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. All I own are Mark and Sean.**

**90909090909090909**

"Oh my God, we're all going to die," Lazlo screamed.

"What?" Slinkman asked.

"I saw it all in my head, the log truck ahead of us is going to let loose its cargo and we're all going to die," Lazlo screamed.

"Lazlo, you're embarrassing yourself," Raj said.

"I don't care, we're all going to die," Lazlo screamed.

"That's it, I'm pulling over," Slinkman said. Once he did, everyone got off except for Almandine.

"Lazlo, what happened you brainless monkey?" Lumpus asked.

"I had a vision that a log truck would drop its logs and we'd all die," Lazlo explained.

"That's preposterous," Nina said. But, as she said that they heard a loud crash. Logs were tearing up the highway. "Oh, I guess it's not preposterous," Nina said.

"What the hell?" Edward said, getting on the bus. But Lazlo didn't see Edward in his vision, but Edward was first to die. But then, a truck crashed into the bus, killing Edward and Almandine in that order. Like Death had originally planned.

"Mayday, mayday, two scouts are dead, and the highway is being torn up by logs," Slinkman said, talking to the police. Eventually, the police came and escorted the remaining scouts back to camp.

"Hey Raj, can I borrow your laptop? I need to search something up," Lazlo said.

"Sure life-saver," Raj joked. Raj handed Lazlo his computer.

Lazlo searched up 'premonitions' on Google. He clicked on an interesting article.

'On May 23rd, Mark Smith and his friends and a teacher were kicked off flight 180 because Mark said he had a vision of the plane blowing up. It did as he predicted it to, but the sinister events occurred after. All the survivors began to die in gruesome ways. Some have even theorized that a Supernatural force was working to eliminate the survivors.'

Lazlo was shocked at what he read. But meanwhile, Samson was in trouble.

"Ah, Health Buddies, I'm so glad I survived another hour to use you," Samson said. But, he didn't know that his cabin was so old that a sharp piece of wood cracked, and stood pointing at Samson's head. "Now, for my asthma buddy," Samson said. But he missed and it sprayed into Samson's eyes.

"Ahhh! I can't see," Samson yelled. He walked backwards, and tripped. He fell backwards on the sharp piece of wood, impaling him.

Samson was dead.

"So what do you think about black licorice?' Dave asked his brother Ping Pong.

"I don't know but I'm sure glad we didn't get on that bus, I heard it almost got into a car crash," Ping Pong said. And then, they saw Samson's dead body. They screamed.

Everyone ran over there, and Nurse Lesley had Samson's body removed.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, can I go on a field trip to Peach Creek, it's just down the road," Lazlo said.

"Sure, what the heck," Lumpus said.

And with that, Lazlo was off to Peach Creek, to talk to the remaining survivors of Flight 180. But, little did he know, that Chip was next in Death's plan.


	3. Chapter 3: A Field Trip To Peach Creek

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters or Camp Lazlo characters. All I own are Mark and Sean.**

**90909090909090909**

Lazlo arrived at Mark's house.

"Hello, who are you?" Mark asked when he answered the door.

"I am Lazlo, from camp Kidney. Are you the survivor from Flight 180?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes," Mark answered. "The other survivors are in here too. Want to come in?" Mark insisted.

"Yes, thank you," Lazlo said. He came in to find a small group of people.

"What are you here for Lazlo?" Mark asked.

"Earlier today, my camp was going on a field trip. But on the way there, I had a …a..vision of a pile up that would include me and my friends dying. I managed to pull over the bus. The pile-up happened, but it didn't kill me or my friends like in my vision," Lazlo explained.

"And now your friends are dying in the order they did in your vision," Nazz said.

"Right, why is this happening?" Lazlo asked.

Meanwhile, Chip was getting ready to swim.

"You cheated Death. You were meant to die in that pile-up, but you lived, so that's why your friends are dying in the order they were meant to," Johnny explained.

Chip dived into the water and began swimming.

"So, Death is after me and my friends. So that means Chip is next to die," Lazlo screamed. Then he felt wet.

"Am I dripping?" Lazlo asked.

"Slinkman, since when did we have a 'close the pool surface' button?" Lumpus asked.

"Might as well try it out," Slinkman said.

"OK," Lumpus said. He pushed the button and the pool began to close with Chip in it.

"You look dry to me," Sean said.

"That must've been a sign! Chip is going to drown or something," Lazlo screamed.

"Let's get to Camp Kidney," Ed said. When they arrived there, an ambulance was taking a stuffed black bag away, and Skip was sobbing.

"What happened?" Lazlo asked Skip.

"Chip drowned," Skip cried.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, we need to have a meeting of the remaining survivors of the bus," Lazlo ordered.

"No way," Lumpus said.

"But then Jane Doe would be there," Lazlo said.

"Attention all survivors of the bus crash, report to the mess hall at once," Lumpus ordered.

**At The Mess Hall**

"OK, I know why all the survivors are dying in the order they died in my vision," Lazlo explained to the survivors.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Because, we lived after we were meant to die, so it's still out time, that is why we are dying in the order we died in my vision," Lazlo explained.

"That's impossible. Death isn't a person, it is a biological event," Nina explained.

"No, it's not. The same thing happened to us when we got of flight 180," Mark explained. "And now, most of our friends are dead," Mark said.

"And look what happened to most of our friends. Chip drowned, Samson got impaled, and Almandine and Edward were crushed. How can you deny this?" Skip cried, in memory of his brother.

But then, the stove reached a too high temperature, and it exploded, sending a fireball at Skip, incinerating him.

"OK, now do you believe?" Mark asked.

"Yes," the group responded.

"Good, now Slinkman is next, so we have to keep him safe. Remember, just because Lazlo has the visions doesn't mean you can't all see signs to the next person's death," Nazz explained.

"We have to safe proof Lumpus' house. That way we can try to save ourselves," Slinkman suggested.

And they put their plan into action.


	4. Chapter 4: The Return Of Dr Lif

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Camp Lazlo or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters. All I own are Sean and Mark.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

The group was safe proofing Lumpus' cabin.

"This is so stupid. Just because some scouts died in one specific order after nearly dying in a deadly car crash, we have to safe proof my cabin," Lumpus said.

"Get a life," Patsy said, throwing out some candles.

"We can't have this chandelier in here," Jane Doe said.

"I don't see why Death can't just give us a second chance," Nina said.

"Probably because Death is an asshole," Gretchen said.

"Probably," said a mysterious voice, but it turned out to be Dr. Lif.

"Dr. Lif, so good to see you. Guys, this is Dr. Lif, or life, the exact opposite of Death," Sean explained.

"Death hasn't been defeated like I told the survivors of Flight 180. Death is very much still following the design," Dr. Lif said.

"Of course," Nina said.

"What?" Slinkman asked.

"The design. There have been studies that indicate that death is something that is planned ahead of time. We were planned to die in that car crash, but we didn't. So now we must die in different ways, but in the same order in Lazlo's vision," Nina explained.

"Why is this even happening? I would've rather died on the highway," Raj said.

"Raj, you make this sound like it's completely hopeless," Lazlo said.

"Well, maybe it is. We're all dying," Raj cried.

"You'll be safe Raj. I have to go clear out the bathroom," Slinkman said.

He entered the bathroom, and then, the door closed suddenly.

"Who..who's there?" Slinkman asked nervously.

Then, a puddle if water formed around Slinkman's feet. He stepped back, slipping on it, falling on the mirror, breaking it, sending shards of glass into his neck, but he was still alive. He came out bleeding.

"Oh my God, get some towels, now," Johnny commanded.

But, it was too late. Slinkman died of blood loss. Then, Lazlo tried to recall who was next.

"Patsy, you're next," Lazlo told her.

Patsy began to weep, but then she calmed down. And Lazlo began to write something.

"This is the list so far," Lazlo said, showing the paper to everyone. The order was:

Edward

Alamandine

Chip

Skip

Slinkman

Patsy

Nina

Gretchen

Raj

Lumpus

Jane Doe

Clam

Lazlo

"Edward, Almandine, Chip, Skip, and Slinkman are already dead. And may God bless their souls. We will miss them terribly. But we have to protect ourselves now. Death is death, and it is irreversible. Once you die, you're dead, unless you're given another chance," Dr. Lif explained.

He crossed out the names of those who were already dead.


	5. Chapter 5: The Squirrel Scouts Are Saved

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Camp Lazlo or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters. All I own are Mark and Sean.**

**909090909090909090909090909**

"What are we going to do?" Patsy asked, worrying about her life.

"It's OK Patsy, we'll save your life," Nina said.

"If you are saved from Death, you will be put on the back of the list. So don't worry," Dr. Lif said. That cheered Patsy up.

"I still don't get why this is even happening. I mean, Death is just a way to be at peace, not something to chase us," Raj explained.

"Well, if you were to cheat Death, and Death were just to let you go, that would mess up the design, so that's why you're dying in the same order you were meant to," Mark explained.

"Yes, and if you escape Death, you get put out of a design, so you live forever," Dr. Lif explained.

"Wait, so now we're immortal?" Sean asked.

"Yes," Dr. Lif said.

"Sweet," Johnny said. But then, the staircase of Lumpus' cabin collapsed, collapsing the second floor, but they were still safe. But that caused the balcony to start to fall on Patsy.

"No," Lazlo screamed, and he pushed Patsy out of the way.

"Patsy, your death was intervened," Johnny said.

"So I'm next," Nina said, mournfully.

"We can't stay at Camp Kidney. We have to get out," Dr. Lif said. And they were on their way in the Squirrel scouts bus.

They kept riding until it was dark.

"We should stop in a hotel," Nina said. And they did. They each checked into individual rooms. They were about to go up the elevator, but Nina dropped something before entering.

"Whoops," she said, picking it up, but the elevators closed on her head, and they began to go up.

"Oh my God, she's going to get decapitated," Patsy screamed. From inside, Dr. Lif, Mark, Nazz, Lazlo, Clam, and Lumpus were trying to help her. Lumpus tried to press the door open button, but it malfunctioned.

Outside of the elevator, Patsy, Raj, Gretchen, and Jane Doe were trying the same thing.

"Go get a crowbar, now," Jane Doe screamed. The hotel did just that. And right before Nina was about to get decapitated, they opened the doors, and Nina was saved.

"Thank God," Nina whispered.

They got into their hotel rooms, and fell asleep.

But in Gretchen's room, there was a gas leak. A toxic gas was released, Gretchen inhaled it, and she was suffocated.


	6. Chapter 6: Deaths On Route 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Camp Lazlo, or any of these characters, except for Mark, Sean, and Dr. Lif.**

**9090909090909090909090909090909**

Everyone woke up and went to breakfast in the hotel.

"I'll take a gravy-cake," Ed said. He scared the waitress so much she ran away screaming.

"Where's Gretchen?" Patsy asked. Then a different waiter came.

"Hello, good morning how are you?" he asked.

"Fine how are you?" Dr. Lif politely responded.

"A little scared. By the way, you may want to hurry up, the entire hotel is going to be evacuated soon," the waiter said.

"Why?" Lazlo asked.

"Didn't you hear? Last night there was a gas leak, and a little mutant alligator girl suffocated," the waiter said.

"Oh my God," Nina said. "That must've been Gretchen," Nina stated.

"We have to go now," Mark said, and they hurried to the squirrel scouts bus and speed off.

"Raj is next to die," Lazlo said, looking at the list.

"Oh God, why?" Raj wept.

"It'll be OK Raj, we'll save you," Patsy said.

"Does anybody know where we are?" Sean asked.

"We're on route 23," Lumpus said, driving the bus.

"Look at those trees on the side, aren't they beautiful?" Jane Doe asked.

"Yes, very beautiful," Lumpus said. Then he decided to tell Ms. Doe how he really felt. "Ms. Doe, those trees are beautiful just like…" and there was a crash. One of the large branches of a tree fell off into the bus, on Raj, splitting him in half vertically.

"Oh my God," Lumpus screamed, and he crashed into pipes. One sharp pipe came behind Lumpus' headrest and nearly impaled him, but his head flew forward, saving him.

"Sweet Lord in heaven," Jane Doe screamed, looking at what had happened to Raj.

"Forget about him, look at what happened to me," Lumpus said, showing the pipe that nearly killed him. "Oh and this log has me pinned to my seat," Lumpus cried.

"Everybody out of the bus," Johnny ordered.

Everybody but Lumpus got out.

Then the fireman came, and tried to get Lumpus out of the seat. And then Lumpus decided to _really _tell Jane Doe how he felt.

"Jane, I…" Lumpus said. Then the fireman hit the bus with force, deploying the airbag, sending Lumpus' head into the sharp pipe, impaling him.

"Oh my Lord," Jane Doe screamed, and she ran out of the bus.

"Wait, Ms. Doe, you're next," Lazlo informed her.

"Next," Clam repeated.

**909090909090909090909090**

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'm just nervous because of finals. **

**Thirteen Moons**


	7. Chapter 7: New Life Revealed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Camp Lazlo characters. All I own are Mark, Sean, Dr. Lif, and Dr. Deat (yes he will appear soon).**

**9090909090909090909090909090909**

"Ms. Doe, come back," Patsy screamed. Mrs. Doe settled down and sat down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but it's not easy seeing your true love die in front of you," Jane said.

"You loved Lumpus?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, since I was a girl. Or at least since the eighth grade," Jane responded. "If Death is coming for me, then let him get me," Jane Doe shouted.

"I'd be happy to," a mysterious voice said. Everyone turned around to see a doctor. Those who were not survivors of Flight 180 did not know who he was, but those who were knew him very well. He was Dr. Deat.

"Get back," Mark shouted. "Ms. Doe, this is Death himself, do not run, or else that'll make you die," Mark explained.

"She'll die anyway, whether she runs or not," Dr. Deat said.

"How do you know?" Nazz said.

"Because I am Death, I foresee everything that you do. So I already have the remaining survivors deaths planned," Dr. Deat said.

"Ouch," Clam said.

"So anyway, Ms. Doe, ready to die?" Dr. Deat asked.

"Well, I do…" but in an instant, there was an explosion in a nearby farm sending an ax flying at her head, slicing it off. Jane Doe was dead.

Nina fainted due to the fact that Ms. Doe's head landed right in front of her.

"Nina, are you all right?" Patsy asked when Nina woke up.

"I…BRICK!" Nina yelled.

"Brick? What do you mean?" Patsy asked.

Then Lazlo looked at Clam. And out of nowhere there seemed to be a brick flying right towards his face.

"Clam, look out!" Lazlo said, pushing Clam out of the way, intervening Clam's death.

Clam was safe.

"Lazlo, who's next?" Nina asked. But then she realized that everyone had almost died but Lazlo. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Mark, how did you guys live?" Lazlo quickly asked.

"A new life defeats Death," Ed said.

"A new life?" Nina asked. But then she realized the answer. "Of course, a new life! You see, by being on Death's list, we are supposed to be dead. But, if we were to create a new life, it would be the introduction to a life that was not meant to be, so it would mess up the part of the design we are in, letting us live," Nina explained.

"We never thought about it that way," Sean said.

"So, who's having-"?

"Hold on," Nina said, interrupting Patsy. "Lazlo look out," Nina screamed. Lazlo turned around.

**909090909090909090909090**

**Sorry about the short chapter. It's just that I'm running out of ideas. This may be the last 'Final EDstination. Sorry.**

**Thirteen Moons**


	8. Chapter 8: Alternate Design

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Camp Lazlo characters. In fact, I don't even own any of this stuff in general, just Sean and Mark, my OCs. Colt-Man, thank you so much for the suggestion.**

**9090909090909090909**

"Ahhhh," Lazlo yelled. A horse was tied to a flagpole, and the explosion from the farm, which sent the axe and brick the killed Miss Doe and nearly killed Clam had frightened the horse. It was so scared; it tried to run, sending the flagpole flying at the group.

"Get down," Patsy screamed, pushing Lazlo out of the way, but to the group's surprise, it wasn't flying towards Lazlo, it was flying towards Mark.

"Mark, look out," Johnny screamed, and he pushed Mark out of the way.

"What the Hell just happened?" Mark screamed.

"I was afraid of this," Dr. Lif said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"There have been legends of a second design. I always dismissed it as a legend, but it turns out it's true. Since you are no longer on Death's design, you are now on that design, so you are dying in the backwards order," Dr. Lif explained.

"Is Dr. Deat controlling this?" Nazz asked.

"No, this design is automatic. It doesn't need an entity to control it, so therefore it can't be beaten," Dr. Lif said.

"Shit, so we're still going to die?" Johnny asked.

"Eventually. Don't worry, you might still win a chance at a full life, all you have to do is to intervene each other's death's," Dr. Lif explained.

"Yeah, but we'll never get a chance at a normal life," Mark said.

"It's better than dying," Nina said.

"Oh my God, maybe we should've just died on that airplane," Mark said. "I should've just thought that it was a dream, get on with the flight. Besides, our original deaths weren't so painful, just a huge fireball, and that's it," Mark explained.

"Mark, don't talk like that. You saved so many people. Even if you die, you shall not be forgotten," Nazz said.

Then a tree fell. Nazz expected it to fall on her, but it went for Lazlo.

"Look out Lazlo," Patsy said, and she pushed Lazlo out of the way. Having Lazlo's death intervened the tree headed for Patsy.

"Look out Patsy," Nina said, pushing her out of the way. But Nina wasn't quick enough; she saved Patsy, but lost her life.

"Poor Nina," Patsy said, morning the death of her last friend.

"It'll be all right Patsy," Lazlo said.

Then, there was a huge explosion, but no deaths happened.

"We should go check it out," Sean said.

They went to the farm, everything was in flames. They saw the spot where the brick that almost killed Clam was laid. They saw the stump where the axe that killed Miss Doe was.

"You folks better get outta here. This is no place for playing," the owner of the farm said. But out of his mouth fell a lit cigarette. It caught a gas pipe, causing a huge explosion.

**The End**

**Epilogue:**

•**Nazz: The explosion incinerated Nazz.**

•**Sean: an unknown force stabbed him.**

•**Plank: Cut in half by a saw in a freak accident.**

•**Johnny: Committed suicide after Plank 'died'.**

•**Mark: Died from a flesh-eating virus.**

•**Clam: Drowned while white-water rafting.**

•**Lazlo: Impaled in a freak accident in a circus while sitting front row when a clown balancing an umbrella on his nose tripped, sending the pointy end of the umbrella at his heart.**

•**Patsy: Admitted herself into a mental hospital after Lazlo died, saying that Death was coming to claim here, where she still is today.**

**End Of The 'Final EDstination' series until I get ideas from reviewers.**


End file.
